


Шрамы и молитвы

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, slightly AU, some American Gods vibes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Элайза не верит в богов, но это не мешает им ловить в толпе её еле заметную улыбку, кивать в автобусе, как старой знакомой, или въезжать в её жизнь внутри громадного железного аквариума.





	Шрамы и молитвы

**Author's Note:**

> идейный кроссовер с "Американскими богами", т.е. фактически в 60-х Гильермо просто появилось чуть больше богов (хотя кто может утверждать, что их там, в Балтиморе, не было?). сподвигло осознание того, что шрамы Элайзы — изначально жабры, стало быть, и происхождение у неё может быть соответствующее.  
> UPD: а на днях я прочла, что Салли Хоукинс писала историю о героине, которая узнала, что она - русалка, и жабры - оттуда; и вот всё встало на свои места.  
> also, крошечная отсылка к "Лаку для волос". и не только.

　　Она делает вдох и берет зубами кость, которую вымыли добела дожди и слёзы. Сжимает челюсть и ждёт боли. Та не заставляет себя долго ждать — хочется кричать, но зубы только сильнее впиваются в гладкую костяную поверхность. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и она переломится, но боль отступает, превращаясь из острой в глухую. Кровь бьётся под медной кожей испуганный пульсом, кость со следами её зубов возвращают на алтарь. Теперь она готова — как другие до неё, мужчины и женщины, сильные, способные выдержать и принять больше боли, чем остальные. Те, что напрямую обращались к силам куда более древним, чем их маленькая деревенька.  
　　Когда восходит полная луна, бог поднимается из глубин, и они беззвучно поют в его честь, вымазанные белой грязью, с горящими глазами, с поднятыми плечами и изогнутой спиной. Их толпа размыкается, как волны, и она ведёт бога к больным и покалеченным, безнадёжным и подавленным. Кровь стекает с её шеи, бежит по белым ложбинкам, выстроенным грязью, вниз, вниз, вниз, по ключицам и вытянутым в молитвенном жесте рукам. И тогда бог начинает сиять.

　　В прежние времена, когда боги заслоняли собой небеса, изрыгались вулканами и гасили звёзды, они были жадными. Голодными. Крови лилось столько, что она заполняла собой огромные ступенчатые пирамиды. Избранники делали вид, что принимают за честь собственную жертву: они жили последние дни, как короли, и верили, что по ту сторону их ждёт ещё более прекрасная жизнь. Были и безумцы, кто стенал, когда не был избран. Были и те, кто выстраивался в очередь, или сам напарывался на ритуальные кинжалы. Боги смотрели на людей с изумлением, но принимали всех. Искренняя жертва обладала силой ещё на заре времён, когда богов ещё не выдумали, не выкопали из земли, не достали из подземного царства, из непостижимого сияния звёзд и движения светил, из холода и тепла, из огня, бьющего с неба.

　　Когда-то у богов были имена, теперь потерявшиеся в нестерпимом свете веков. Кто знает, может, тогда их сияющего покровителя называли Ицамной, и он строил города, разрисовывал небо первыми буквами и поднимал мёртвых. Опускал чешуйчастые ладони в разлитую по ритуальным чашам кровь и оставлял отпечатки на исцелённых, на тех, чьи души не достались Миктлансиуатль, богине подземного мира, которая гремела костями и жаловалась мужу, но что тот мог поделать с сыном Хунаб Ку и тем, как тогда был устроен мир. Ицамна рисовал на небесах больной кровью, отравленной кровью, безнадёжной кровью: так частичка любого человека могла возвыситься в последний раз.  
Может, целитель родился в глубине, в водах Мирового Океана, откуда начинался мир, и кровь на его руках — вопрос выживания и голода, в котором нет ничего божественного.  
Может, он спал мёртвым сном в подводном городе, а потом пробудился, и стал безымянным ужасом для одних, и освобождением — для других. Может, его народ — потомки Древнего Ужаса, оплётшего своими щупальцами прибрежные деревни и их обитателей, или спустившегося с неба Ицамны, или утопленника, который отказался умирать. Может, он живёт тут с девонского периода, просыпаясь раз в двадцать семь лет, и выходя на охоту.  
　　Жрица с тонкими шрамами на шее не знает наверняка. И никто уже толком не помнит: джунгли плохо хранят историю. На стенах подземной пещеры ещё можно что-то разглядеть, что-то разузнать, но нет уже тех, кто нашёл бы туда дорогу.   
　　И жрица стискивает зубы, следя за капающей на землю кровью, бегущей по её рукам, и не отрывает взгляда от гребней на могучей спине и от синего исцеляющего света.  
Зайдёт луна, и она будет свободна: её шею обернут листьями, руки очистят от грязи, её уложат в лучшем шатре, запалят там принесённые богом водоросли, а утром спросят о её снах. Толковать их — работа тонкая, и этому она училась всю жизнь, задавая глупые вопросы предыдущему жрецу и вдыхая ароматы ночных джунглей и портящейся на жаре рыбы.   
А пока окутывает их безмолвная кровавая молитва, и бог изрыгает благодать, и лежачие будут ходить, раны затянутся, глаза станут острее, а слух — тоньше.

 

　　Ворвавшиеся в деревню белые люди — для них тоже есть своя легенда, о корта кабеза, отрывателе голов — дадут богу имя и вырвут его из круговорота “как должно быть”. Сотрут письмена Ицамны, разрушат до основания столицу и не дадут мёртвым подняться. И, конечно, перережут горло всем жителям деревни, не зная, что те продолжат молиться бесшумно, пока течёт их кровь, и пока захлёбывается жрица с шестью шрамами на шее, к которым прибавился ещё один.

***

　　Боги живут среди нас. В этом нет никакого сомнения. Зельда разговаривает иногда с Папашей Легба, настолько уважительно, насколько это вообще возможно для Зельды — то есть, весьма фамильярно. Она не сможет объяснить, почему так уверена в том, что попрошайка у каналов — один из верховных лоа. Но где ж ещё им быть, как не у самых низов? Однажды он пытается заказать лаймовый пирог в новой кафешке, этой части франшизы: продавец вышвыривает его вон — и за его лохмотья, и за цвет кожи. Кафе, конечно, разоряется. Продавец ищет новую работу, а находит только неприятности. Такой уж у лоа стиль. И это если повезёт, и не напорешься на Папашу в один из дурных дней, когда он одет с иголочки, причёсан и улыбается страшно, показывая золотые клыки.

　　Зельда не уверена, что Элайза верит в богов. Или вообще во что бы то ни было, кроме себя. Она рассказывает подруге о Папаше Легбе, когда они видят его из окна автобуса, сгорбленного, клянчащего милостыню и пускающего из трубки мыльные пузыри.

　　“И чем он отличается от остальных?” — спрашивают руки Элайзы, а Зельда поджимает губы и качает головой. Что тут скажешь? Что она чувствует, как гудит в её костях память предков? Что в голове стучат барабаны, стоит подойти к Папаше поближе? Что всякий разговор с ним — как азартная игра, в которую ты не соглашался играть, но кажется, что заранее готов поставить на кон свою душу?

　　— Отличается, уж поверь, — Зельда чуть приподнимает брови, мол, погоди, встретишь что-нибудь эдакое, и тогда берегись. Она, конечно, не знает, что её брови случайно — если случайностям вообще есть место в этом мире — предсказывают будущее.

 

　　Элайза Эспозито родилась нигде. У неё нет настоящего имени — того, которое видят родители в своих детях, и которое проговаривают в первый раз так нежно, словно боятся разбить. Она — найдёныш без голоса, научившийся языку жестов по книге, в которой нет ни капли правды, и по ТВ-шоу, в котором правда ушла в отрицательный спектр. Элайза Эспозито — никто. Даже не лицо в толпе, не голос в городском шуме, не скопление звёздной пыли. А ещё Элайза Эспозито оттирает кровь в сомнительном государственном учреждении и не задаёт вопросов. Не задавала бы, даже если б могла.

　　По вечерам она поворачивается к зеркалу и легонько проводит пальцами по тонким шрамам на шее. Она не знает, откуда они, но почти уверена — через них выпорхнул когда-то её голос. И теперь она ходит по ножам, как русалочка из сказки. Жаль, вместе с именем ей не выдали одиннадцать братьев-лебедей, которым она бы пряла рубашки из крапивы. Тогда её молчание хотя бы было выбором.  
Элайзе снится вода, бирюзовые глубины, зелёные всполохи, и она слышит, как волны шепчут ей что-то. Это совершенно точно не “Убей принца, пока не поздно”, ведь в её жизни нет ни ведьмы, ни принца, ни сестёр и ни братьев. Только немота и возможность превратиться в пену. Иногда она думает, а не превратилась ли она в пену уже: как ещё объяснить ту лёгкость, с которой до сих пор ей удаётся существовать?   
Она просыпается под звуки старых исторических фильмов, в которых всё такое же фальшивое, как в написанных победителями учебниках истории. Разве что чувства настоящие. Хорошо играть без чувств невозможно. 

　　В кинотеатр тоже захаживают боги. Они платят трёхчасовой удачей, или последним вдохом поэта, или завалявшимися в карманах монетками времён бостонского чаепития. Они смотрят на ушедшие эпохи, разворачивающиеся на экране, и качают головами: всё было совсем не так. 

　　Один из них позирует Джайлзу, пока Элайза драит полы в секретных лабораториях и мрачных коридорах, запаянных так глухо, словно они на подводной лодке, а не в Балтиморе. “Один из них” — конечно, не всегда значит, что этому кому-то поклонялись в Древнем Вавилоне или приносили в жертву чёрных петухов. Иногда это заблудшие плакальщицы-банши, предсказания которых льются теперь в микрофоны в подпольных клубах. Или проклятые бессмертием за дерзость, как тот же Тантал. 

　　Джайлз пересказывает Элайзе разговоры с моделью — удивительно вежливой девушкой, которая читает стихи и постоянно кутается в шарф. Они говорят об искусстве, об островах и о мужчинах. “Она словно всё знает, но её ничего не волнует”, — шепчет Джайлз. — “Сказала, чтоб перестал заказывать лаймовые пироги. Наверное, заглянула в холодильник, пока я мыл кисти”.  
　　— “Дельный совет”, — отвечают пальцы Элайзы. Она разглядывает наброски той девушки, которая действительно выглядит так, словно ей известны все тайны по эту и по ту сторону канала. Внизу на страницах имя — Сафо. “Псевдоним, конечно. Располагающий”, — Джайлз улыбается и принимается за новый заказ от производителей желе. Уж на этот раз ему должны заплатить.

　　Если бы у лаймовых пирогов был бог, он был бы не очень приятным малым. Совсем как воплощение франшиз, захватывающих континент. Он почти невидим обычному глазу, а старые боги смотрят на него с любопытством и презрением, как на всё новое. Поначалу. 

 

　　Элайза не верит в богов, но это не мешает им ловить в толпе её еле заметную улыбку, кивать в автобусе, как старой знакомой, или въезжать в её жизнь внутри громадного железного аквариума. 

　　Элайза не верит в богов, но это не мешает ей относиться к ним по-человечески. 

***

　　Люди отличаются желанием запереть всё, что только попадается под руку. Или не попадается. Зверей в зоопарке, фарфор для особых случаев, собственные чувства. Даже богов — в видимые рамки, в золотых идолов, священные тексты и собственное понимание мира. Они настолько привыкли запирать себя в клетках, что уже не замечают их. И потому, стоит им увидеть кого-то без видимых оков, не отягощенных грузом общественных приличий и замков, они подают голос.

　　В приюте святого Франциска водились привидения, на которых закрывали глаза, пока те прятались по прибрежным речным пещерам. Иногда они возвращались к набухшей от постоянных дождей двери и стучали мимо железных наклёпок призрачными пальцами. Их, конечно, не впускали. Сестра Мария оставляла иногда у входа в пещеры старые игрушки, но воспитанники приюта быстро их растаскивали и кидали в воду. Живые всегда более жестоки, чем мёртвые. 

　　Элайзу принесло к пещере течением, когда она ещё не была Элайзой. Корзинку с ней отнесли к двери призрачные руки, а имя дали сёстры. “Бог — клятва моя” — вот что оно означало под крышей приюта. В большом мире все значения стираются, и люди чаще переспрашивают “Элиза? Как лебедь?”. Не то чтобы их много, таких людей.

　　Зельда любит трепаться про всё на свете, в том числе про своё второе имя, которое так красиво льётся с языка. И неважно, чьё было оно в самой продаваемой в мире книжке, теперь оно принадлежит Зельде, как “Элайза” принадлежит Элайзе, а не божественной клятве или лебедям.

　　Элайза как никто другой знает, что молчание — золото. Но оно же — и проклятие. 

　　Когда она встречает бога, то понимает, что Зельда права. Это ни с чем не спутаешь. И ей хочется кричать, говорить, шептать, но в её распоряжении только поступки. Хотя чаще они говорят куда больше, чем слова. 

　　Она налаживает контакты с воистину неземным существом, пока где-то на юге разрастается зона 51, а в подвалах Орегона исследуют параллельные измерения. Мир становится смешением прошлого и будущего, которые никак не хотят уступить одно другому. В Элайзе расцветает настоящее, и она не хочет, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Но конец всё равно наступает. Бесконечных историй в этом мире горящих шоколадных фабрик и фотографий желе не существует. 

***

　　Роберта зовут Дмитрий, и любому знакомому с этим фактом он скажет, что его назвали в честь Менделеева. А как же иначе? Для Роберта-Дмитрия не осталось ничего, кроме работы, любопытства и нависших за плечами могущественных организаций, от которых уже не скрыться. Променять шанс на свободу — не такой уж и редкий шаг для учёного, особенно, если с первого раза кажется, что свобода всё это время была под рукой, как запечатлевшаяся в памяти Статуя в нью-йоркском порту. 

　　Он верил когда-то в древнее искусство разговоров с мёртвыми, спустил немало времени на прослушивание старых записей, исследований Гудини и заявлений медиумов из далёкого прошлого. Призраки шептали со страниц так же ясно, как учёные прошлого. Конечно, если и были настоящие медиумы, то их давно заперли по бункерам и исследовательским лабораториям, вскрыли или завербовали. Может, именно поэтому Дмитрий так активно вгрызался в любую информацию о подобных центрах, будь то слухи или публикации в нелестных журналах .

　　Без протекционизма сверху он, конечно, ни за что бы не попал в “ОККАМ”, этого огромного металлического кита, осевшего на суше. И где? В Балтиморе, из всех подходящих штатов, где по телевизору крутили местное прогрессивное танцевальное шоу с “часом чёрных”, а дома в городе медленно гнили от предрассудков, сплетен и ветра с моря. 

　　В ресторанчике, куда он раз за разом приезжал для шпионских встреч, в большом зале висит картина. Она давно не даёт ему покоя: кажется, что её неумело составили из двух разных знаменитых полотен, и толком не вспомнить, какое из них было первым, и кто так решил. На нём двое: богатырь на смоляном коне, в котором безошибочно угадывается Илья Муромец, и царевна, указывающая куда-то вдаль. Лица её почти не видно, оно скрыто тенями и оборотом, и Дмитрий часто ловит себя на том, что рассматривает её, словно в надежде на то, что она вот-вот обернётся. 

　　— Ты слушаешь, товарищ? — вытаскивают его из соцерзательного омута патриотическим тоном. Такой действительно существует, и он куда более зловещ, чем может показаться. 

　　— Продолжайте, — Дмитрий подбирается, но спустя минуту продолжает поглядывать на нарисованную царевну. В прошлый раз ему показалось, что платье её зелёное, расшитое цветами, а сейчас — чернота зимней ночи и безысходность, почти в тон косе, змеящейся по спине.

　　Когда царевна всё же оглядывается — на долю мгновения, которую можно списать на недосып и постоянный стресс — под её взглядом Дмитрий замирает, и в костях его просыпается почти позабытая зима, осевшая внутри годы назад. Её не вытравить ничем, колючую и могучую — только изредка вспоминать о смерти, которая всегда ближе, чем кажется. 

　　Он не помнит, как в тот вечер добирался домой: перед глазами только улыбка черноокой царевны и твёрдое знание о том, что до зимы он ни за что не доживёт. Остаётся только использовать оставшееся время с должным вниманием. Когда на тебя положила взгляд смерть, другого не остаётся. 

　　В последний поход в ресторан, когда Дмитрию-Роберту протягивают контейнер со смертоносной инъекций и шприцами, она сидит в зале и хлопает вместе с остальными гостями ансамблю. На ней чёрное платье, чёрная же коса перекинута через плечо, а в глазах сияют зимние звёзды. Дмитрий почти бежит к двери, лишь бы не попасться ей на пути и не услышать из тонких уст ледяное “Меня зовут Мара”.

　　Как учёному и коммунисту, ему не пристало здороваться с богами. 

***

　　Беззвучный крик Элайзы возвращает Джайлза, и они вместе придумывают безумный план. Конечно, всё идёт наперекосяк. Конечно, им удаётся спасти бога. 

　　Так странно прикасаться к прохладной, склизкой чешуе и чувствовать, как под ней бежит горячая кровь. Не страннее, чем выдумывать собственный язык жестов или подбрасывать лоа пару монет, конечно. 

　　Когти легко касаются её шрамов, тонких красных полос на шее, по три с каждой стороны, и в этих прикосновениях больше любопытства, чем жалости. 

　　Элайза мало что может о них рассказать. Всё вполне уместится в “они были со мной всегда” или “дети жестоки”. Элайза только и помнит, что дразнящие крики и вытянутые пальцы, бесконечные шейные платки и сочувствующие взгляды монахинь. “Таким место в цирке” говорила сестра Мария, когда думала, что её никто не слышит, и качала головой. У Элайзы уже тогда был тонкий слух. 

　　Любопытство сплетается с нежностью и выливается в желание. Элайза затапливает ванную. Элайзу затапливает любовью. 

 

　　Когда всполошённый Джайлз, на которого пришёл орать хозяин затопленного кинотеатра, распахивает дверь, Элайза только и может, что покрепче обхватить чешуйчатую спину и озорно, совсем счастливо, улыбнуться.

　　Джайлз тактично закрывает дверь и на несколько часов выпадает из реальности с углём в руках. Ему всё никак не удаётся ухватить всю красоту этого гиганта со всем его монструозным изяществом, острыми и одновременно плавными линиями гребней, рёбер и конечностей. Элайзу, такую счастливую и одновременно грустную, ухватить ещё сложнее. И всё то время, пока руки двигаются над бумагой, оставляя чёрные линии, в голове у Джайлза крутится: “Если мы ничего не сделаем, то какие же мы тогда люди”.

***

　　Элайзе нет нужды верить в богов: они и без её веры прекрасно себя чувствуют. Теперь она всё чаще замечает их в толпе и откликается на еле заметные кивки и улыбки. 

　　У продавщицы, которая укладывает в коробку красные туфли, нет спины: вместо неё в вырезе платья темнеет труха и сучья, словно это вовсе не женщина, а полое дерево. Она растягивает ярко-накрашенные губы в знающей ухмылке и подмигивает Элайзе, а та хватает туфли и выбегает в раннее пасмурное утро. Пришлось ждать на остановке, когда магазин, наконец, откроется. 

　　Папаша Легба впервые обращается к ней, закусывая зубами трубку, на языке жестов, через который она общается с друзьями. Просит передать почтение речному божеству и исчезает в ближайшей подворотне, не успевает Элайза приложить руку к подбородку в благодарственном жесте. 

　　Элайза почти уверена, что Иоланда тоже влюблена в бога — по крайней мере, была когда-то, а после понесла наказание, вот и отыгрывается на окружающих. Может, убираться в катакомбах “ОККАМА” и есть её наказание. Элайза решает не спрашивать наверняка. 

　　Сафо приходит ещё раз, в струящемся платье не по погоде и с самодельным лаймовым пирогом. Это единственный пирог в их доме, от которого не остаётся ни крошки. На прощание модель шепчет Элайзе загадочное “Не оглядывайся” и исчезает из их жизней навсегда.

***

　　Сезон осенних дождей наступает неотвратимо и стремительно: в городе появляется северный ветер, в белом плаще и с зонтом-тростью. Он насвистывает на перекрёстках песни из “Поющих под дождём” и очень собой доволен.

　　Элайзе ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось променять ноги на голос. Ей всё кажется, что прикосновений недостаточно, недостаточно ночей и совместного молчания. Пальцы её путаются в словах, за окном всё громче стучит дождь, чешуя осыпается, и уровень воды в канале поднимается. Приходит время вернуть бога домой.

　　Она, подобно Орфею, поёт песни любви, но всегда безмолвные.

　　И она, конечно, оглядывается. Как и Орфей. 

　　Грохот от пуль не смягчает даже шум дождя, и Элайза успевает удивиться, как же это всё-таки просто — расстаться с жизнью. Куда тяжелее расстаться с чужой.

　　Она не видит, как Ицамна, или безымянный Древний, или утопленник, или просто одно из миллионов раскиданных по миру чудес, поднимается из мёртвых. Не слышит, как захлёбывается корта кабеза, и как молитвы десятков мёртвых туземцев сплетается с дождём и успокаивается в крови их убийцы. Не замечает на себе последние взгляды Джайлза и Зельды, когда воды подземного мира смыкаются над ней. 

　　Не чувствует прикосновений чешуи к коже и мягких губ, вдыхающих в неё жизнь.

 

　　Боги, вопреки слухам, не всемогущи. Они не могут создавать что-то из ничего: это противоречит закону сохранения материи и ещё куче других, куда более древних и невероятных законов. Потому, когда на шее Элайзы раскрываются жабры, и она чувствует, как жизнь наполняет её вновь, чуда не происходит. 

　　Они всегда были ими, шесть изуродованных швов, шесть шрамов, выпустивших голос. Отметины фомориан, молитвенные символы, нечестивый знак, который сердобольные монахини перечеркнули раз и навсегда когда-то давным-давно, в приюте на краю света. 

　　Элайза делает вдох и обретает свою настоящую форму.

___________________  
Примечания:

Ицамна - одно из божеств майя, повелитель неба и воды, великий целитель и строитель. Знак - кровавая ладонь.

Миктлансиуатль - супруга повелителя загробного мира. Отождествляется с Санта Муэрте, почитаемой 1 ноября, в день мёртвых.

Папа Легба - один из вудуистских лоа. С призыва Легбы начинается любой обряд вуду и заклинание любого другого лоа, ибо он есть Ключ и Врата.

Мара или Морана (славянское), Маржана (польское) - богиня смерти и увядание, в зависимости от географии трактуется по-разному, иногда ближе к Гекате, иногда - Персефоне или Деметре.

Ио - жрица Геры, влюбившаяся в Зевса. Была превращена в белую корову, чтобы скрыться от Геры, а та нашла её и приставила к ней охранника Аргуса с тысячью глаз (Ио он упустил, и Гера поместила его глаза на хвост павлина). Потом предположительно сбежала в Египет и стала там Исидой (греки любили всё объяснять в таком ключе). 

Мара или Морана (славянское), Маржана (польское) - богиня смерти и увядание, в зависимости от географии трактуется по-разному, иногда ближе к Гекате, иногда - Персефоне или Деметре.

Ио - жрица Геры, влюбившаяся в Зевса. Была превращена в белую корову, чтобы скрыться от Геры, а та нашла её и приставила к ней охранника Аргуса с тысячью глаз (Ио он упустил, и Гера поместила его глаза на хвост павлина). Потом предположительно сбежала в Египет и стала там Исидой (греки любили всё объяснять в таком ключе).


End file.
